Lady Blaze
History Blaze has been working behind the scenes for along time, being involved in the creation of Superman villains Silver Banshee and Skyhook. A red-skinned demoness with horns, she disguises herself as Metropolis nightclub owner Angelica Blaze to steal souls. Superman follows her to Hell to fight for the souls of Jimmy Olsen and Perry White's son Jerry. Superman manages to save Jimmy Olsen, but Blaze succeeds in taking Jerry White's soul. Blaze later appeared in Fawcett City where she took a new mortal guise as a mob boss. Her plans for the city (and the Rock of Eternity connected to it) were foiled by Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family. It was also revealed that she and Satanus were only half-demons, their father being the wizard Shazam, and that it was Blaze who corrupted Black Adam. Reign in Hell Blaze is seen to be going along with a revolution staged by her brother Satanus against the lord of hell Neron. Blaze along with her Brother, has managed to become the ruler of Purgatory, and led a rebellion in hell by offering "Hope for the hopeless". They preach to the damned about the hope of getting beyond being a simple realm of suffering eternally and becoming a place to atone for past sins and then to be free of of torment for the debts long since paid. Satanus preaches of a hell not bound by laws handed down long ago, stating that the only ones keeping the laws in place are those who continue to toil under them without hope. He pledges to change this. Neron is using all of his power to oppose him, the conflict has recently drawn all magic weilding heroes down to hell as they are recruited to fight for one side or the other. She supports him explicitly. Blaze uses her powers to help Satanus as he led his forces against those of Neron in a battle that raged throughout the Infernal Dominion, throwing Hell into chaos the likes of which it has not known for centuries. While at first their forces were holding their own, as time went by, the overwhelming number of warriors and Demons under Neron's command became too much for his forces to handle. Blaze faced off against the sorcerer Doctor Fate as Satanus set the last of his plans in motion, holding him off to give her the time he needed. Her brother Satanus came to her at the end of her duel with Fate, her having given him the time he needed, Satanus revealed the truth of his plans to her. Reminding her of the magical drug he had created years ago, DMN, he reminded her of it's properties for turning Mortals to Demons. It could also turn Demon's into Humans, he explained that the entire war had been a ruse, a way for his plague-carrying troops to reach throughout Hell, spreading his plague. He also simultaneously used his power to create a conjuring for Neron to witness their conversation, a direct challenge to his power. Neron accepted, and broadcasting his intentions to the entirety of the Infernal Dominion, teleported to Satanus to bring him to task for his actions. Satanus fought Neron in a magical duel that spread across the realm of Hell. Satanus was able to barely stand against Neron, and just as his enemy prepared to end their fight, he triggered his trap, speaking aloud "Shazam". All the Demon's infected with DMN were transformed to human's, and each one drew power form Neron, reverting him back to the pitiful Demon he had started out as. Lord Satanus wasted no time beheading Neron. Proclaiming himself ruler of Hell, her brother gifted her with the head of their enemy, and prepared for his rule to begin. Transporting to Neron's former Citadel, Lord Satanus and his sister Lady Blaze move in, taking over. Trading in his battle armor for robes, Satanus is waited on by numerous servants. Waiting for the Infernal Dominion to re-align itself to his will as it had for Neron, Satanus cut it off from all other planes while his power was consolidated. Blaze uses her powers to take over Lilith's form to regain her lost beauty. Satanus explained to her that instead of placing demons over the souls of the Damned to watch and torment them, he would instead allow them to torment each other. He explained that needing to pass blame on to others, because of their curse of Pride they would keep each other in check, blaming one another for their failures in life and damning themselves even further. Entering his throneroom, where thrones waited for both him and his sister, he picked up the dispatched head of Neron, and forced it to say the words that would hand over control to him. Blaze looked on as he did, pleased with their conquest. Her brother then used his power to re-constitute one of his former demonic servants, sending him forth to find Dr. Fate so that he could be properly punished for the disfigurement of his sister. Blaze thanked her brother profusely, ridiculously pleased that Fate would be punished for his transgression. At the end of Reign in Hell, Satanus in a moment of weakness is replaced as leader of Hell by Lady Blaze. She then sends Satanus into the Abyss. In Teen Titans #68, Lady Blaze offers to renew Kid Devil's contract after Kid Devil goes to Hell with Kid Eternity and finds that Eddie never signed Neron's contract that ignited Eddie's metagene. Kid Devil almost accepts until Kid Eternity brought Eddie's Aunt Marla to dissuade him. Lady Blaze then leaves. Titans Lady Blaze offers Mary Marvel the return of her powers in exchange for the life of Freddy Freeman. Mary pretends to poison Freddy and when Blaze comes to collect Freddy's soul, Freddy surprises her by impaling Blaze on a statue. He then uses his lightning to cast Blaze back into fiery underworld but Blaze isn't through yet because now she has her sights set on Osiris. ''Batman: Dark Knight'' Jason Blood was at his Gotham Penthouse when he felt a disturbance in the balance between Heaven and Hell. He immediately transforms into Etrigan and begins to track down this supernatural threat that is lurking in the dank alleys of Gotham City. Etrigan finally comes across a group of vagrants who proclaim some demon has been picking off their fellow indigents. Etrigan observes the area for any signs of truth to these stories but the only thing he could pick up on was Killer Croc's scent. Etrigan figures Croc has been devouring Gotham's unfortunates but then he comes under attack by Ragman. Ragman has become possessed by Blaze because she wants to see if Etrigan is worthy of returning to Hell as her consort. The battle between these demonic forces ends in the sewers because Blaze intervenes. Blaze tells Etrigan that she is pleased with his performance and she offers him the chance to regain his hellish status in the underworld. Without hesitation, Etrigan agrees to Blaze's request even though Jason pleaded with Etrigan in not accepting Blaze's proposal. Powers and Abilities *Demonic Sorcery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze *http://www.comicvine.com/lady-blaze/29-13675/ Category:Villains